Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik
Tuma Ich habe mir vor einer Woche Tuma bestellt und er ist heute angekommen...er ist viel größer als erwartet...und SUPER! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:44, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Tuma ist eine Hammer Figur! Ich stimme dir in allen Punkten zu! Darf mich auch zu denen zählen die ihn haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:46, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich versuche ihn (oder seine Rasse) in meine Geschichte einzubauen, nur weis ich nicht wie, fällt dir was ein? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:48, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) In meiner Geschichte bleibt er ein Elite Skrall, welche nur vortäuschen das sie ausgestorben sind. Schau mal auf meiner Story Seite, das ist das Bild von meinem Tuma mit dem verlinktem Profil. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:51, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schick, schick, sehr Chinesisch! Ich kann ein bisschen Chinesisch, ab ausversehen statt einem Englisch ein Chinesisch-Vokabelheft Gekauft, wo schn einige Vorstanden...Außerdem ist mir grade eine Möglichkeit eingefallen. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:55, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Super, bin gespannt dein Story zu lesen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:58, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dumm (Thema von TMN gelöscht) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 17:36, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du in meiner Geschichte? Willst du in meiner aktuellen Geschichte Bara Magna vorkommen? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 17:36, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja, Natürlich! Aber Norik in Bara Magna... --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:17, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ob Norik vor kommt weis ich nicht, in Bara Magna wird die Story auch nicht mehr lange sein, denn der Epos war eigentlich nur die Einleitung zur Story. Bima wird auch erst am neuen Epos vorkommen, aber ich kann ja mal versuchen Norik dann ein zu bauen. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 17:42, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) In the Summer Time! Darf man die 2009 Sommer-Sets schon verwenden? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:14, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nur mit Bimas und meiner Erlaubniss, welche willst du denn alles verwenden? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']]Admin 13:53, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) War nur so ne Frage für die nächstE story von mir. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:55, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja, du musst Bima und mich dann fragen, denn zu viele 09-Infos dürfen nicht da sein blablablabla.... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 13:58, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal zu meiner Geschichte Als ich sagte, du kannst nach BM in meiner Geschichte als Norik vor kommen kannst, habe ich vergessen, dass durch den späteren Einsatz der Atorika die Toa Hagah nie zu Toa wurden. Deshalb habe ich dich als Toa des Steins eingebaut(sofern du nichts dagegen hast). Wenn du nichts dagegen hast habe ich noch zwei Fragen an dich: 1. Welche Maske? zur auswahl stehen:Ruru, Kiril und Volitak. 2. Welche Art von waffen? Möchtest du ein Schwert o. eine Lanze o. Schwert und Schild usw. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 12:46, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zum 1. Eine Volitak 2. Wenn möglich das Schwert von Brutaka oder Lewa und etwas Schildähnliches (: 3. Wenn möglich Silber/Orange 4. Möchstest du auch in meiner neuen Geschichte ??? Vorkommen? Ich könnte dich als ein Unsterblicher Seraph einbauen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:06, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich hab deine Figur ja schon teilweise gebaut und du bekommst ein gelb-silber-schwarzes Farbschema. Dann kriegst du auch eine Volitak und ein Schwert+Schild. ich würde gerne in deiner Geschihte vorkommen, wenn möglich als etwas Toa-ähnliches. :) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 13:40, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Die Figur ist schon Fertig gebaut, ich zeig sie dir mal: thumb --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:47, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gefällt mir sehr! Wenn du mich noch als etwas nicht unsterbliches einbauen würdest würde ich mitmachen XD. Aber die Figur ist echt cool, du kannst gut Titane bauen wie z.B. dein Kota. (dein Kelsey gefiel mir auch, nur hätte er bein und armpanzer gebrauchen können =P) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:49, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:52, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, aber da ich als ein unsterblicher vorkomme möchte ich auch(als so zu sagen Zweitrolle) als ein Toa vorkommen, sofern du nichts dagegen hast. =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:56, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sag mir wie er aussehen soll, dann mach ich ihn --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:00, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke =D, also: Maske:Kiril Element:überlasse ich dann dir Farbschema:Silber+die Farbe des Elements Waffen:entweder Schwert(er) oder sowas wie eine Lanze bzw. Speer [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:03, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Er ist Fertig, welche Farbe soll die Maske haben (Gelb oder Silber)? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:41, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) was besser passt. (also was zu der farbe des körpers passt) ^^ [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:49, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie willst du heißen? T-M-N gehr leider nich XD --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:05, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) thumb|left|Erz-Engel ? thumb|Solar-Lanze Sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr...gut! Toll! [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:21, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gute Frage, nenn mich Nion oder so. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:22, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe auch schon überlegt, und ich denke, "Imani" währe ein guter Name, wenn du nichts dagegen hast (du verstehst schon...) sonst währe sowas wie Nion auch gut. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:24, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Imani ist aber für mich persönlich ein weiblicher Name... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:27, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich finde er klingt männlich, es ist deine entscheidung, Immerhin würden uns bessere einfallen... --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:33, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du das so findest können wir auch Imani nehmen. =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:38, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und wie soll jetzt der Seraph (das schwarz/weiß/silberne Ding) heißen XD? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:46, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Story Bima und Jadekaiser, wollt ihr auch wie T-M-N in meiner Story erscheinen? Wenn ja, gibt das Element und Farbe an. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:54, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte mit dem Element Stahl oder Magnetismus vorkommen. Mit der Farbe Schwarz. Wenn du in meiner Geschichte vorkommen möchtest, such dir einen der bisherigen Charaktere aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:07, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaub mit "Stahl meint er Eisen. XD [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:04, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Uppsss... das hab ich gar nicht gesehen, ich würde gerne ein Toa des Steins oder schalls sein. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:05, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich habe schon welche Gebaut, willst du ein dunkelsilberner (wie Hewkii-Inikas Rüstung) sein? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:37, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jaaa! Ich liebe Hewkii Inika. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:51, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Okay, ich bin im Toa-of-Wiki-Normal, und erstelle auch ma was, wenn es dich nicht stört, einen der Inika XD --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:53, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) stört mich nicht, finde ich sogar gut, dann werde ich entlastet XD. Welchen machst du? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:59, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kongu, Jaller oder Hahli, weis ich nicht, wohl Kongu fürs erste XD --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:02, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) cool, aber die Vorlage:Toa Mahri muss zuerst erstellt werden. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:03, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) dann mach ich ein Barraki, kommt drauf an, ob du da schon was geplant hast --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:05, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) für die Barraki hab ich nix geplant. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:06, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) gut, ich glaub ich mach Nocturn, falls der nicht schon erstellt ist (ist doch ein Barraki, immerhin der Anführer der Ehlek, oder verwechsel ich was, Ehlek ist doch ne Spezies...) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:07, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Noctrun ist der Anführer/Kommandant von Ehleks Aal Armee. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:17, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich finde kein bild von ihm als Comic :( --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:23, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) wenn du gar keins findest, kannst du auch ein normales verwenden. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:30, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schei...benkleister! Ich habe alle Charaktere aus meiner neuen Story fertig gehabt und Fotografiert. Ich hab die Bilder auf dem PC gespeichert und vom Fotoapperat gelöscht. Da die Bilder schon fertig waren, baute ich die Figuren auseinander, und hier der Knaller: MEIN PC IST ABGESTÜRZT, ALLE DATEN WEG! Ich muss die Story abbrechen, arbeite aber (fast) die ganze Nacht an einer anderen, neuen Story --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 21:30, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das ist natürlich sehr schade, aber ich denke die neue STory wird auch spitze. =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:30, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe leider immernoch Probleme mit meinem PC, deswegen muss die nächste Story auch noch warten (Der PC wollte nicht mal mehr hochfahren!), Ich glaube ich habe schon wieder einen Virus, das werde ich jetzt erstmal überprüfen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 09:42, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dann viel Glück dabei, hoffe der Virus ist nicht sooooooooooo sher schlimm. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:59, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe bei AntiVir mal reingeschaut, 0 Pfunde, 35 Warnungen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:21, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Komisch, Hast du als Anti-Virenprogramm Kaspersky oder Avira? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:23, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Avira und Norton Security (Inaktiv) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:49, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke das du mich als Admin Viro vorziehen würdes. Hät ich jetzt ech nicht gedacht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:34, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich würde ich viele Viro vorziehen, da "wahrscheinlich" jeder Admin werden will, sollte man das nicht den anderen Admins aufdrängen, sowas ist unhöflich. Ich hoffe wenn mehr Benutzer hier sind das noch ein Admin gesucht wird :) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:37, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC)